1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated circuit package and method of forming the same, and more particularly to a redistributed chip packaging for an integrated circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With continuously decreasing semiconductor device dimensions and increasing device packaging densities, the packaging of semiconductor devices has continued to gain in importance. In the electronics industry, the continuing goal has been to reduce the size of electronic devices such as in digital cameras and camcorders. Metal interconnects, thereby including points of metal contact solder bumps that connect a semiconductor to surrounding circuits, increasingly become important.